Fantasyland Rescue
Fantasyland Rescue is the Season 3 movie premiere of Yuna's Princess Adventure and based on the first film of Cars and the feature-length Thomas and Friends special, Misty Island Rescue. Summary Princess Yuna, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Dipper and Mabel Pines find themselves lost in Fantasyland during the trip to Florida International Super Speedway, it was a different place to bee in full of Fantasies becoming alive. With the help of Casey Jr., his friends and the human counterparts of the Mane 10 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist), the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Babs Seed, Gabby, Terramar and the Young 6 (Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder and Silverstream), Blinky Bill and his friends, Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel will learns new things from Fantasyland. Plot Opening/A new Search and Rescue Centre being built/Yuna's chat with Blade Ranger The film opens as Princess Yuna and her friends had a race through out Equestria, there was a new Search and Rescue Centre being built as Yuna started chatting with Blade Ranger. The Race at Radiator Springs/Yuna tied with Lightning and Dusty ???, ???. At the race, Yuna and Snowdrop (uses the Fabulous Shooting Star), Dipper and Mabel (uses the Mystery Cart), Princess Solarna (uses K.I.T.T. as Ecto-88), ????? (uses the monster truck Bigfoot), Princess Sharon (uses the Mach 5), Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber (uses Kaneda's Bike), Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Danny Swervez, Ryan Laney, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, Dusty Crophopper, El Chupacubra and Ishani ????, . Once Yuna almost races to the finish line, the Fabulous Shooting Star's rear tires popped when Lightning and Dusty gets closer. Then, Yuna (uses her horn), Lightning and Dusty ?????, . ????, . Chick Hicks showing off at the race/Ignoring the warnings/Yuna saves Chick's life ???, ???. News about the race at Florida/Yuna and her team qualifies/Packing for the trip ???, ???. Florida, Here We Come!/Enjoying the ferry ride/Lost at sea during a storm ???, ???. Finding the ferry/Into Fantasyland/Cruz drives like crazy/Yuna and the others knocked out ???, ???. Where are Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty and the Pines Twins?/A search party ???, ???. Two unexpected wake up calls/The court room/Sentencing Cruz to community service ???, ???. Cruz started fixing the road/Yuna and the others started exploring ???, ???. The challenge/Yuna's team vs. Blinky Bill's team/A Cart Race around Fantasyland ???, ???. Luna gets worried sick about Yuna/Searching all over the worlds ???, ???. Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel hangs out with new friends/Blinky misses his father ???, ???. Cruz was finished fixing the road/Releasing her to join her friends ???, ???. Showing Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Dusty, Mater, and Cruz around Fantasyland ???, ???. Blinky and his friends shows around Green Patch/Befriending two teenage humans ???, ???. That night/Mayor Pelican's honor to Princess Yuna/Mater shows going backwards ???, ???. Next morning/Yuna discovers Vice Principal Luna's secrets/So many questions to ask ???, ???. Casey Jr. and the others offered a ride/Explaining the whole backstory ???, ???. Yuna's concern about the old tunnel/Vice Principal Luna shows Yuna her story ???, ???. A huge rainstorm ahead/Everyone and Everypony falling into despair ???, ???. Next day/They're gone/Giving Cruz a makeover/Radar and Cruz Cruising together ???, ???. Going through the old tunnel with Casey Jr. and his friends/The path is blocked ???, ???. Tigatron and Airazor spotted the signal in the distance/The Rescue Party arrived ???, ???. Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, and the Pines Twins are found!/Getting help ???, ???. Gator makes an opening in the tunnel/Reuniting with all their friends and families ???, ???. Reporters arrives/Departure to Florida International Speedway/Goodbye ???, ???. The Big Race at Florida International Speedway/Blinky and the others came ???, ???. 95 more laps to go/Yuna's team's about to win/The Biggest Wreck of Chick's team ???, ???. Helping Chick and his team finish the race/Yuna and her team won fair in square ???, ???. Luna and Hiro's big surprise/They're having a baby/A special happy ending ???, ???. Trivia *This movie marks the first ever appearance of Blinky Bill, his friends, Tom Sawyer, his friends, the Human Counterparts of the Mane 10 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist), the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Babs Seed, Gabby, Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus, Silverstream, Trixie, Wallflower Blush, Shining Armor, Principal Cadance, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Dean Novo, Skystar, Capper, and other human counterparts of all from Equestria and beyond it along with Mary Beth (La Muerte's human counterpart), Guicho (Xibalba's human counterpart), Calico, Casey Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry aka T. Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens (Big Tim), Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha, Chugs the Easter Train, Terry the Train, Randall, Cletus, Zoey and Sassy, Bertil the Magic School Bus, Radar and Brum. *This movie is based off Misty Island Rescue and Cars. *This movie takes back after Season 2 of Yuna's Princess Adventure and Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado and before Yuna's New Sibling Part 1. *This is when Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Max Goof, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Mona, Stacy, Blisstina and Benny befriends and best friends forever with the Human Counterparts of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage, Trixie, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Flash Sentry, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst, Moon Dancer, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap. *Mack will take Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Dusty Crophopper, Lightning McQueen, Mater and Cruz Ramirez to Orlando, Florida for Florida International Super Speedway to see Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki and the other racecars racing in five days before racing. *Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel will accidentally get lost after they were left behind out in the sea during the storm. *Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel will discover that Vice Principal Luna was the big fan of Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet since she was 10 Years Old. *Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel will explain to the human counterparts all about The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed and K.A.R.R. and their plan about stealing The Journals and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over Equestria, Gravity Falls, Oregon, Disneyland, The Island of Sodor, Nicktropolis, CN City, Dreamland, Zootopia, Radiator Springs, Thomasville, Propwash Junction, Bikini Bottom, Duckburg and more worlds. *Vice Principal Luna will feel very intense about The Nightmare Family, Bill, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R.. *While camping, the human counterparts will tell Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel all about the events of their Fantasyland Adventures. *The Human Counterparts of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Gabby, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were revealed to be the biggest fans of Princess Yuna, Lightning McQueen/The Fabulous Lightning McQueen, Sir Tow Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Miss Fritter, Dusty Crophopper, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Princess Flurry Heart, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Francesco Bernoulli, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and more many. *Mary Beth's personal favorite history at the Fantasyland National History Museum will be RMS Titanic, HMHS Britannic, RMS Olympic and Titanic II, ever since she was 8 years old. *Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith will appear in a post-credit scene when they working on the plot to steal the Journals to release The Nightmare Fearamid Castle from Tartarus and free the Nightmare Family, Bill, Christine and K.A.R.R. from Tartarus and free the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, and Jackson Storm from the Jail. *The Fantasyland Engines were revealed to be old friends of the Dreamland Engines (including Tracy the Little Engine and Old Rusty). *Solarna, Sharon, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Prince Rutherford, Thorax, Max, P.J., Bobby and The Justice Squad will search for Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Fizzlepop and Grubber everywhere on Equestria, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, Dreamland, Nicktropolis, CN City, Zootopia, the Island of Sodor, Duckburg and any worlds. *In the end of the movie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Gabby, Babs Seed, Terramar, and the Young 6's human counterparts, Blinky Bill, Nutsy Koala, Flap Platypus, Shifty Dingo, Marcia Marsupial Mouse, Splodge the Kangaroo, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, and Sid will join Princess Yuna's Company. *At the Golden Oak Library, the Human CMC, Babs and Gabby's guest bedroom will have the posters of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legends of Everfree, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls specials and shorts, Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Ninjago, Legends of Chima, the Rainbooms, Skylanders, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Unikitty!, My Little Pony: The Movie and LEGO Dimensions, the 2 bunk beds (with apple sheets on top for Apple Bloom, singing sheets on top for Sweetie Belle, sports sheets on bottom for Scootaloo and apple seeds sheets for Babs Seed), a single bed (with Planes sheets for Gabby), a red lava lamp, 2 desks, 2 desk lamps, a TV, a videogame set, the videogames (Cars, Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Cars Mater-National Championship, Cars Race-O-Rama, Cars 2: The Video Game, Cars 3: Driven to Win, Planes: The Video Game, Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game, DuckTales: Remastered, Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Disney Infinity, Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition, Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition, LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Star Wars videogames including LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, LEGO Indiana Jones videogames, LEGO Batman videogames, LEGO City: Undercover, LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, LEGO The Lord of the Rings, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, The LEGO Movie Videogame, LEGO The Hobbit, LEGO Jurassic World, LEGO Marvel's Avengers, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (videogame), SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (videogame), SpongeBob's Truth or Square (videogame), SpongeBob's Boating Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge, SpongeBob HeroPants, Nicktoons Racing, Cartoon Network Racing, Nicktoons Basketball, Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Nicktoons MLB and LEGO Racers), the dance-off trophy (from Raise the Roof) and the framed picture of Apple Bloom and Applejack, the framed picture of Rarity and Sweetie Belle, the framed picture of Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, the framed picture of the CMC at the Fall Formal, the framed picture of Apple Bloom and Applejack dancing (from Raise the Roof), the framed picture of Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo (from Raise the Roof), the framed picture of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo wins the dance off (from Raise the Roof), the framed picture of the CMC wearing Wondercolt ears (from Friendship Games), the framed picture of the CMC as the Canterlot Movie Club, the framed picture of the CMC as the miners during Canterlot High Fall Play, the framed picture of the CMC at the Happily Ever After Party, the framed picture of the CMC, Babs, Gabby and the Young 6 helping Yuna, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez and Dusty at the race, the framed picture of the CMC, Babs, Gabby and the Young 6's first day at the School of Friendship, the framed picture of the CMC and Lightning McQueen, the framed picture of the CMC and their pony counterparts, the framed picture of the CMC and Mater, the framed picture of Apple Bloom and her parents, the framed picture of Sweetie Belle and her parents, the framed picture of Scootaloo and her aunts, the framed picture of the CMC and Cruz and the framed picture of the CMC, Babs, Gabby and the Young 6 joining Yuna's Company. Songs and Music Score #Real Gone (from Cars) - (when the film begins and the race at Disneyland Speedway is on) #Opening Race (from Cars) - (when the race continues) #Kokomo - Beach Boys (while traveling to Florida International Super Speedway) #Boombox Beat - (when Wingo, DJ, Boost and Snot Rod showed up) #McQueen's Lost (from Cars) - (when Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel got lost) #Doc's Challenge (from Cars) - (when Vice Principal Luna challenges Yuna and Lightning to a race) #Our Town (from Cars) - James Taylor (when the flashbacks about Fantasyland) #Doc Racing (from Cars) - (when Yuna watches V.P. Luna races just like their idol and Lightning's deceased mentor, Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet) #Doc's Painful Demise (from Cars 3) - (when Yuna and V.P. Luna watches the video about how she was used to a go-kart racer before crashes very similar to Doc's biggest crashing wreck ever) #Will the Sun Ever Shine Again? (from Home on the Range) (when everyone and everypony in Equestria and other world missed Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty so much) #Hot Hot Hot - Buster Poindexter and His Banshees of Blue (when the neon lights are on) #Goodbye (from Cars) - (when Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel leaves Fantasyland and off to Florida 500) #Pre-Race Pageantry (from Cars) - (before the race at Florida 500) #The Piston Cup (from Cars) - (when the race starts) #Flashback & Pit Stop (from Cars 3) - (when Yuna realized about V.P. Luna's past) #Through the Pack (from Cars 3) - (when Yuna and Snowdrop racing on the Fabulous Shooting Star to beat the racers with the help of their own crew chief, Princess Luna) #Victory Lane (from Cars 3) - (when Yuna and Snowdrop beats Jackson Storm and Christine and won the race) #End Credits - Route 66 - John Mayer #End Credits - Find Yourself- Brad Paisley Scenes #Opening/A new Search and Rescue Centre being built/Yuna's chat with Blade Ranger #The Race at Radiator Springs/Yuna tied with Lightning and Dusty #Chick Hicks showing off at the race/Ignoring the warnings/Yuna saves Chick's life #News about the race at Florida/Yuna and her team qualifies/Packing for the trip #Florida, Here We Come!/Enjoying the ferry ride/Lost at sea during a storm #Finding the ferry/Into Fantasyland/Cruz drives like crazy/Yuna and the others knocked out #Where are Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty and the Pines Twins?/A search party #Two unexpected wake up calls/The court room/Sentencing Cruz to community service #Cruz started fixing the road/Yuna and the others started exploring #The challenge/Yuna's team vs. Blinky Bill's team/A Cart Race around Fantasyland #Luna gets worried sick about Yuna/Searching all over the worlds #Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel hangs out with new friends/Blinky misses his father #Cruz was finished fixing the road/Releasing her to join her friends #Showing Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Dusty, Mater, and Cruz around Fantasyland #Blinky and his friends shows around Green Patch/Befriending two teenage humans #That night/Mayor Pelican's honor to Princess Yuna/Mater shows going backwards #Next morning/Yuna discovers Vice Principal Luna's secrets/So many questions to ask #Casey Jr. and the others offered a ride/Explaining the whole backstory #Yuna's concern about the old tunnel/Vice Principal Luna shows Yuna her story #A huge rainstorm ahead/Everyone and Everypony falling into despair #Next day/They're gone/Giving Cruz a makeover/Radar and Cruz Cruising together #Going through the old tunnel with Casey Jr. and his friends/The path is blocked #Tigatron and Airazor spotted the signal in the distance/The Rescue Party arrived #Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, and the Pines Twins are found!/Getting help #Gator makes an opening in the tunnel/Reuniting with all their friends and families #Reporters arrives/Departure to Florida International Speedway/Goodbye #The Big Race at Florida International Speedway/Blinky and the others came #95 more laps to go/Yuna's team's about to win/The Biggest Wreck of Chick's team #Helping Chick and his team finish the race/Yuna and her team won fair in square #Luna and Hiro's big surprise/They're having a baby/A special happy ending Links # Bloopers *Bloopers for Fantasyland Rescue Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225